


Werewolf of London

by 4captains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4captains/pseuds/4captains
Summary: After Sirius Black spent a year hunting dark wizards in France, it was time to return home. Several years older than fellow auror James Potter, the two begin to share an office and get to talking. James soon realizes that Sirius may be a perfect match for the Potters' best friend. But will Remus Lupin's dark secret destroy the relationship for good? Is it worth even trying?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Werewolf of London

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Still working on my SteveBucky fics but wanted to toss in a Wolfstar one as well! Hope you all enjoy!

“A blind date?” asked Remus Lupin dryly “Lily, you have GOT to be kidding me. A BLIND DATE?” Lupin’s light brown hair was thick and curled a bit at the ends, and his pale skin with its strange scars were a reminder of both his past and present. Right now, however, he was caught between giggling in amusement and groaning in horror. He blinked at her with something like skepticism on his face, but she was practically bent double with laughter.

“It’s a work mate of James’!” she reassured “He wouldn’t set you up with someone you’d hate! Plus, I hear he’s your type” 

Lily’s red hair was pulled back in a ponytail as they sat, tea between them, at the Potters’ kitchen table. The young woman snagged a biscuit off the large plate and started to nibble on it. She was in a good mood, albeit a bit internally nervous about this whole thing.

“My type?” Lupin raised an eyebrow “What exactly d’you consider my type, Evans?” The last name was a light-hearted thing, with no heat behind it. Lupin seemed fairly happy, though every once in a while the whole thing slipped and you could see that he was practically starved for touch.

“Bad boys” said Lily immediately. “He was at Hogwarts a few years before us, so y’might recognize him. He’s a good guy; a little faith Remus! Please?” She made pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, which she knew full well her best friend couldn’t resist.

Now, that PLUS the mention of a bad boy being his blind date had Lupin nearly swooning with excitement. He still managed to keep up his begrudging, irritated look as he sighed dramatically “Fine, fine...I’ll go! But if he turns out a bastard, I’m holding that well against you.”

Lily rolled her eyes, dropping the pathetic facade. “Go for it Rem. Just be aware that when you see him, you’ll change your mind on the spot.” She was pretty confident of this; she knew Remus had a thing for a badass with a heart of gold, but she also didn’t know this other bloke very well.

Remus Lupin was 23 years old, as was his best friend Lily Evans Potter. She and James Potter had been married since they were 19 years old, and not much had changed about them personally but for a bit of an upswing in James’ maturity. It made perfect sense: He was a father of a two year old boy, married with a home, the lot. His job as an auror at the ministry put into perspective being stupid for a decade and a half, and more often than not he felt like a real weasel for what he’d pulled. Still, he was happy now, and he and Lily (also an auror, though temporarily off work) enjoyed their lives with little Harry. Of course, Remus was a big part of that too. The werewolf stayed at their home when he could get out of his tiny, shabby apartment, helping them with dinner and playing with the little boy they all considered Remus’ family. But James and Lily had both noticed that Lupin got a bit wistful around them. The couple had made an effort to not be so lovey-dovey when he was there, but they couldn’t avoid it entirely. 

James and Lily had sat down and talked about it the day James came home and commented about an auror that had just come in from a year long assignment in France. Prior to him being there, he’d spent most of his time out of office, so James and Lily hadn’t really known him...but he seemed incredibly kind in the few days that he and James had shared an office, and James liked the man. He was a Black, which would’ve made James wary but for his position in the ministry. Aurors required stringent checks into their history, and any wrongdoing disqualified you instantly. But apparently Sirius Black had an exemplary record, and was known for bringing down some highly dangerous dark wizards. Over the next few weeks, as James got to know him, it became more and more clear that the bloke was unflinchingly kind, had a great sense of humor, and went above and beyond for his job. He was a bit...loose about it, making quips toward wizards they’d brought in and intentionally adding things like “smells like cabbage” to wanted posters. But James quite liked that, and thought Remy might too.

“I’m telling you Lil, this is a good idea!” he’d said to his wife, bouncing Harry on his knee. “You know he won’t move in here, and he’s lonely even when he’s with us! And this bloke at work...they’d be a good match. Let me ask him about the blind date, yeah? Then we’ll talk to Moony.”

Lily hesitated “If you’re sure. I’d hate to see his heart broken, you know?”

“I know” sighed James “But this’ll be good!” James was determined to help his friend; Lily and Remus had been closer than he and Remus in school, but as they hit 6th year the three of them had bonded. It was then that James had found out about Lupin’s condition...and of course, he hadn’t given a shit. He and Lily did their absolute best to support their friend, and when they started dating, they were careful not to leave Lupin out. 

Lily leaned over to kiss her husband, and then their little boy. “What do you think Harry?” she asked, brushing some of his messy black hair away from his forehead. “Should we see if Uncle Remus would like to go on a date with a strange man from Daddy’s work?”

“BAH!” cheered Harry, who was indeed a talkative two year old, but liked to exclaim random noises now and then.

Lily smiled “I agree. Bad plan, but we’ll try it.”

And they did.

Like Remus, Sirius Black was skeptical. “Potter, are you bloody joking? A blind date?” He sighed, reaching up to adjust his bun. “I don’t really need the help y’know”

“Sirius, I know for a fact you haven’t been on a date in a year at least” pointed out James. “I mean, you were on assignment in France, so unless you were dicking down dark wizards…”

“Who said I’m even into blokes?” scoffed Sirius, absolutely dodging the first statement.

“Uhhhhm…” James wordlessly pointed to Sirius’ wrist. There was a moving tattoo of a pride flag there, and Sirius groaned in annoyance.

“I thought I covered it today” He sounded cross, pulling his sleeve down over it. 

“You forgot a few days back too” laughed James “C’mon, just go on one! If it goes bad, you can hex me.”

“Maybe I’ll hex you anyway” muttered Sirius. “Fine, ONE date. Just one, mind! And then I’m done, alright?” He adjusted his hair again; a nervous habit that clearly showed when he was feeling a bit off. He turned to his absolute DISASTER of a desk and started to straighten it up.

“Deal!” said James cheerfully, with the supreme confidence of someone who knew he’d won. “So I figure you’ll go to Madame Puddifoot’s in Hogsmeade…”

“Potter, I swear” huffed Sirius in annoyance.

“Kidding!” laughed James, who looooved pushing his friends’ buttons. And he was beginning to consider Sirius a true friend. “Look, just know that he’s a sucker for books and music”

Sirius blinked in surprise “Well erm...there’s a wonderful little bookshop that often has live music…”

“Perfect. Look, just...trust me. This’ll be good.” James playfully tapped his friend on the bum. “A little faith, Black. You’ll like him. Trust me.”

“There’s a catch” decided Sirius “There always is! Spill it Potter, what’s the catch? You act as though he’s a bloody god, but I’m skeptical.”

“Padfoot, who hurt you? Yes, there’s a catch, but it’s not as bad as it seems…”

“So tell me!” sighed Sirius “What, are we distant cousins? Too weird.”

“No you git! He’ll tell you in his own time.”

“I’m not liking this…”

“A little faith?”

“Fine” huffed Sirius. “I’ll do it.”


End file.
